


Here in Your Arms, I'm Safe

by DieZeitVergeht



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieZeitVergeht/pseuds/DieZeitVergeht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of their one year anniversary, Chloe is no where to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here in Your Arms, I'm Safe

Beca wakes up in a cold bed. She never wakes up in a cold bed. At least not since she moved in with Chloe at the beginning of spring semester. She doesn't know whether to worry or go back to sleep.

When she doesn't hear Chloe walking around their small apartment and when she doesn't come back into bed after a few long moments, Beca starts to (over)think.

Why would Chloe not be here; today of all days.

It's been a year today.

Beca may have kissed Jesse at the conclusion of the Bellas' performance at finals last year but that didn't mean she actually felt anything for him.

When Jesse pulled away, they stared at each other for a second or two then started laughing. Their kiss was anything like it should have been. Like kissing your Great Aunt Sally at your annual family reunion type of kiss.

Beca should have realized earlier anyway, only one person had really been occupying her mind (even though she was forcing herself to think about Jesse).

Long story short, Chloe graduated but stayed at Barden with a TA position in the English department.

(Beca is still dead set on the thought that her dad had something to do with that bit).

Chloe recruited the one and only Beca Mitchell to help pack her old on-campus apartment that she'd previously shared with Aubrey in favor of unpacking her things once again in the small apartment she'd found just outside campus.

Days passed until a week passed. More days passed and who really knows what happened, but suddenly Beca was stark naked with an equally naked Chloe hovering over the smaller girl, three fingers deep within her, on the queen sized bed she'd just bought.

Sweat coated their bodies as they moved in sync with each other like they'd been dancing this dance for years, not just an hour or two.

And now here is Beca, waking up alone on their one year anniversary. She frowns when she finally realizes that Chloe is not coming back to bed. The brunette grabs a blanket from the bottom of the bed and wraps it around her nude body before leaving the room to see if Chloe is even in their home.

Beca represses the pang of pain that stabs her in the heart realizing her girlfriend isn't there at all.

She rushes back to the bedroom and rips open the closet and breathes out a sigh of relief at seeing all of Chloe's clothes still there. She doesn't really know what she would have done if they hadn't been…

She doesn't worry about it though because Chloe has helped her so much in the two years that they've been in each other's lives. The walls that took years to put up are all but gone; so much so that Beca doesn't even feel the need to bury herself in her mixes to thrive and survive anymore.

But even now as Chloe is long gone, no note, no nothing, Beca easily can feel herself closing up again.

She falls back on her bed and takes her phone from her bedside table and frowns seeing an unread text message from the girl in question.

\- don't worry about me, baby. I'll be home

Well that's reassuring…

/

It's only late mid-day now. But Beca still hasn't heard from Chloe, despite multiple phone calls and countless text messages.

Beca can feel something rising in herself that she hasn't felt in a while. That she hasn't felt since before Chloe ever came along.

When her father left, Beca took it the hardest out of her and her mom. She didn't know what she'd done to disappoint her father. She spent that first year putting the blame on herself before her mom found her slipping away.

She was diagnosed with depression after a few sessions with the therapist her mom set her up with. The divorce was the trigger and who knows what Beca would have done if her mom didn't love her as much as she did.

Chloe not being here (maybe her feelings are extra heightened just because she figured her girlfriend would want to spend their first anniversary together) alone is causing her to relapse.

It's not big. Her depression never saw cuts or burns on her skin. Never saw her abusing drugs. She always ate right. She was too used to putting herself down that she needed nothing else to hurt her.

But she's relapsing and she's scared and Chloe makes her better but she's no idea how to even find her.

So she does the only thing she knows and locks herself in her room with all of her mixing things and gets lost in her music.

It's an hour later when she's starving and getting up to find something to eat when she sees the message on her phone. It's not from Chloe, but Aubrey (who Beca swears still has some grudge against her).

The message is an address and a time. Beca tries not to read the last "dress nice and don't be late" in the snarkiest way possible. She can almost hear Aubrey yelling, "take those disgusting ear monstrosities out," at the screen of her phone.

Beca looks at the time again then looks at the time on her phone. She's going to be late if she doesn't hurry. And when Aubrey Posen tells her not to be late, well damn Beca learned the hard way to just listen to her.

She leaves her earrings in.

/

She arrives just a minute before the time Aubrey had sent. She's at a restaurant (her and Chloe's favorite restaurant in fact). And that's perfect because her stomach is screaming at her now.

A waiter opens the door and requests that Beca follow him. She does so until she's led into a private room. Candles are laid out, rose petals litter the floor, and the love of her life is standing by the table with her hand stretched out for Beca to take.

Beca all but sighs at the contact she makes when her hand connects with Chloe's.

"Hi," Chloe greets with her signature smile adorning her face. She leans in and places a kiss to Beca's cheek.

"Hey," Beca breathes back.

"You okay?" As soon as Beca walked in the room, Chloe had immediately known something was off with her girlfriend.

Beca stares at Chloe, just so her eyes could roam the contours of Chloe's face. Taking in how beautiful she is, how beautiful she always is. "I'm okay now," she replies after a long beat.

"Do you need to talk about it?"

Beca shakes her head. "Not yet. I don't want to ruin dinner. We can talk about it later."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Positive." Beca presses her lips to Chloe's and sighs happily. "I missed you today," she mumbles against Chloe's lips.

Chloe smiles and hugs her girlfriend close to her body. When she pulls away again, she lightly kisses Beca's forehead.

The women part and Chloe turns around, walks to the table, and pulls out the chair she stands behind, signaling for Beca to sit down. Beca smiles warmly at her girlfriend and takes the seat.

/

Heavy panting and cries echo out in Beca and Chloe's small one bedroom apartment.

Beca's fingers are buried to hilt inside of Chloe, thrusting sporadically to the beat of the only song that's ever on repeat in her head when she fucks her girlfriend. She speeds it up to the eighth note rather than follow the slower beat of the quarter note.

Her arm is starting to burn but she pays no attention as Chloe pushes her down by her head and soon Chloe's hardened clit is between Beca's teeth.

The low moan that rips through Chloe's mouth and the fingers that tighten in her hair and the way Chloe's trying so desperately to not buck her hips into Beca's mouth and fingers ignite the fire again deep within Beca herself.

She's humming what's now dubbed as 'their' lady-jam into the lower heat of Chloe's body. Her fingers slow to the quarter note and she goes as deep as she can before Chloe is arching off the bed seconds later and Beca's fingers are trapped by the clenching of Chloe's inner walls.

Beca calms down Chloe's erratic post-climactic spasms and kisses her way back up Chloe's body. She whispers a small "hello," as she kisses her girlfriends lips.

"Hi," Chloe mumbles back. They kiss lazily while Chloe recovers from her third orgasm of the night. Both women are breathing hard but they still find the strength to convey their love for each other through sweet pecks of lips against swollen lips.

Chloe always surprises Beca with just how quickly she recovers. She goes to flip them over but the brunette softly declines telling her girlfriend that she's too tired, what with five or six rounds; one orgasm after another.

The redhead smiles fondly at Beca and allows her to roll over onto the bed.

Beca settles herself next to Chloe, her arms tightly wrapped around the other woman's waist; her head in place delicately on her chest and the motion of Chloe's breathing begins to lull her to sleep.

She's half in and half out of sleep when she feels Chloe maneuver her way out of Beca's arms.

Beca doesn't register anything until she hears the soft click of the bedroom door closing. She didn't feel Chloe cover her with the bunched up sheet from the bottom of the bed and she didn't feel the light kiss Chloe placed on her temple. Nor does she acknowledge Chloe slipping on just one of the discarded pairs of underwear from the floor.

But the click of the door is enough to make her forget all about her tiredness. She shoots straight up, clutching the sheets to sweat-sticked chest, wondering just why Chloe needed to leave again.

Beca doesn't understand why this is effecting her as bad as it is. Is it because of the significance of the day? Of the fact that Beca still worries about not being good enough? Is it because she could tell Chloe had been acting too anxious at dinner?

Many thoughts and scenes play through her head. She can almost see Chloe coming back into the room and telling her she doesn't love her; she never did. She can see Chloe not saying a word and packing her things away then walking out the door.

Or maybe Chloe cheated on her and doesn't know how to tell her. Maybe it was with a guy and now she's pregnant.

The more Beca thinks, the more anxious she gets herself; the more paranoid she becomes.

She gets out of bed and pulls a large sleep shirt out of their shared dresser and slips it on. She walks out of her room to find Chloe, leaning against their dining table with her bare back facing her, on her phone, and whispering into the device.

"I'm not ready. We're not ready! How could I think that we are?" Chloe pauses and Beca assumes whomever Chloe is talking to is currently speaking.

"Bree…" she whines, "yes I love her. How could anyone not?" Beca sighs quietly, mentally crossing off one of those situations from her earlier plaguing thoughts. "But we're so young, she's even younger! Maybe she'd think I'm trying to hold her back or something," she trails off.

Beca doesn't like hearing the doubt so prevalent in Chloe's normally strong voice. She walks to where Chloe is perched and pulls at Chloe's face. "I love you," she mouths.

"I…I gotta go, Bree…yes, I think I'm going to do it…yes I'll let you know…ugh! Yes you'll plan it, is that a question? I'm going now. Bye." Chloe hangs up her phone and blindly places it on the table behind her.

Beca stares, amused at Chloe. As soon as her eyes landed on her face her worries left, just like always.

"How much of that did you hear?" Chloe asks.

"Mm enough," Beca murmurs back. She presses her lips to Chloe's and revels in the dull sparks she still feels. Chloe hugs Beca's waist and pulls the woman tight into her body just like earlier that night. "Come back to bed…" she whispers sullenly. It's not her usual quiet whisper, she sounds more sad.

"Something's wrong. What's bugging you, Bec? You've been off all day." Leave it to Chloe to easily pick up on Beca's mood.

Beca stares into Chloe's baby blue eyes for a while. "As long as you're with me, everything will be alright," she replies after a moment. "You're my everything, Chloe."

"And you're my everything too, Ms. Mitchell. And that's why you're going to tell me what's been eating at you when we're back cuddling in our sex ravished bed. But first I need to get your present while you go warm up our bed."

"Chlo, we agreed on no presents!" Beca exclaims.

"The only present you need to give me, is just saying 'yes.' Can you do that?"

Beca nods her head into the crook of Chloe's neck.

"Good, because I really want you to be my wife."

Beca freezes in Chloe's arms.


End file.
